


Admiration

by ladydragon76



Series: Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits [14]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 17:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Prompt = Grimlock admiring the twins.





	Admiration

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** G1  
**Series: ** Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits  
**Rating: ** PG-13  
**Characters: ** Grimlock, Sideswipe/Sunstreaker  
**Warnings: ** None  
**Notes: ** A prompt from one of my Jabber Bug Patrons. <3

Grimlock watched them dance. This was well beyond a simple spar, and Grimlock loved to watch them- crimson and gold blearing with how fast they moved.

Ratchet would birth kittens just watching them, the speed and violence of it. He'd be shouting at them, calling them idiots, threatening them if they slipped and managed to hurt one another with those lightsabers.

Ok. Grimlock knew they weren't actually lightsabers, but he and his brothers had called them that since seeing the first Star Wars when they were still only a few years old. Grimlock had his own laser sword now, but he had nowhere near the lethal grace or skill the twins had. He wasn't sure he ever would.

Someone gasped, Grimlock tensed, and Sunstreaker's back hit the mats, Sideswipe's sword stopping just shy of his twin's neck.

"Fuck you," Sunstreaker huffed, but he was smiling, and when Sideswipe reached a hand down, he swung his up to accept the help back to his feet.

"I'll let you," Sideswipe replied with a smirk and a purring note in his voice that shot right to Grimlock's array.

He stepped back as the banter picked up, not just between the twins, but their spectators. Grimlock knew he had no chance at all with two of the most chased mechs in either army, but that didn't mean he wouldn't take every chance he got to admire them from a distance.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [my post here on DW](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) for more info on me and what I'm up to!


End file.
